User blog:The Zero of Faram/Guardians' Peril: Chapter 2
Guardians' Peril: Chapter 2 Nothing much to say here. Well since I haven't gotten any suggestions, yet, I guess I have to go with Raydn since you people won't know squat about how Raydn found the two children. And not only will these be shorter but they will be more intense. This one is kinda intense in some parts. Just a warning but you'll see. Well, Enjoy! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ There is a philosophy that states, "Friends are just people you hate the least." and I really agree with this philosophy because while Alyut is my greatest friend, I really wish he was more relaxed and forgiving. All of the His Half of Guardians think so. I know that if he wasn't he like he was, he wouldn't be the amazing leader and best friend he is now but I really wish I could keep secrets without him being on my case. Though I guess he would've found out about the children sooner or later. But now it was now time to explain why there was two children in my closet to him. Maybe I would escape his wrath or die trying but at least it wouldn't be in vain. I really hope I can live to eat Lunaris' Heavenly cooking but maybe the gods would think otherwise. I cleared my throat but instead of starting, I looked at the two children with their scared faces. I could hear Alyut's foot pounding against the floor impatiently. I looked back at him and he was staring at me with a stare that had a stronger impact than Lunaris's. "I'm waiting, Raydn." Alyut said preparing to say something that cancels out what I was going to say. "Well, if you want me tell what happened maybe you could lay off the death stare for a bit." I said jokingly. "It's not my fault that two children are in your closet without my resentment." He said sternly. "I'm just messing with you man." I said as friendly as I usually am but Alyut sighed and didn't look amused. "Since you can't take a joke, I'm going to start now and I hope I'm not going to be talking to a rock the entire time." I said while rolling my eyes. "You can insult me all you want but unless you want sleep outside tonight, you should probably start talking." "Just because I hid two children that were outside and dying inside my closet, you have to make me sleep outside with the danger of monsters outside?!" I said angrily. "Precisely." "Maybe you should take into account the lives of these two children! I saved them from a Loch Ness and a Pheonix! Hell, the boy is a summoner and he couldn't save their hides!" "Well, maybe if alerted me, I wouldn't be on your case about this." "You shouldn't! You shouldn't be on my case for this! Would you rather have two lives go to waste?!" "I'm the leader, Raydn. I can force you to jump into boiling hot lava if I wanted to." "But I don't care! You can't be like this for stupid reasons! If Lunaris was dying in the Cave of Malice would you be the same?" "That's not the point. Besides it isn't your job to order me around." Alyut said. That sentence was the last straw. I was done with him. I can't believe that he's like this. It's not like I ran after Ophelia without his consent. His stupid face I could rip apart. I could pin him to the wall and throw darts at him. Now it was time to close this up before I became angry enough to stab him. "Well, maybe then you aren't doing you job right! Leaders don't force their teammates to jump into a volcano, they allow them to do good things like save peoples lives!" "You're acting like Farlon if Ramna was assaulted except, he would do what I say even under stress." Alyut responded and that's when I had enough. I was like Farlon seeing Ramna get beaten but I was angrier than he could ever be. "When you say run, he runs. When you say fight, he fights. When you say to, he'll slit his wrists, but you can't compare me to him. I am not like Farlon, I am not a stupid pawn!!" I yelled before punching him in the nose which sent him flying to the wall, creating a crater in the wall. He tried to get up but I grabbed one of my spear arms, attached it to my arm. and stabbed him in the chest which made a hole in his tunic. Blood seeped out and dripped of him to create a big puddle of blood around him, but I wasn't done yet. I raised my arm and a freezing aura encased the spear in ice. Then I went to finish off Alyut but then I heard a person scream and a shadow flash by and stop in front of me. I blinked before I thought I made contact with Alyut's chest but when I opened my eyes, something was standing in front of me. It was a figure covered in a black and covering similar to obsidian. It's hands stopped the spear from stabbing Alyut who was behind the figure and looking thankful and puzzled. I pulled my spear arm away from the figure who then dropped to it's knees and the stone covering started to evaporate. As it evaporated, a body began to become visible and soon enough I could see who it was. It was the girl from my closet. How the girl could do that and why she had stopped me at her own risk was beyond me. Then I heard many loud footsteps in rapid succession and this told me that many people were running to the room. Those people were the other Guardians. Of course. After hearing Alyut yell and I yell, of course they would come up. Then the closed door to my room swung open, the door hitting the wall with a loud bang. They all stared at Alyut and the girl, who now had her body rested on the boy's lap which made it more noticeable that the boy was much older than the girl. Then they stared at me not saying anything, just staring at me. Then they turned their attention to Alyut and examined his damage but they didn't pay attention to the two children who were behind them now. I grabbed the three pillows on my bed, picked up the girl, and told the boy to follow me. The boy ran out the door and I looked back at them with Alyut. Ophelia was healing him, Lunaris was feeding him some more stew, and the others were just plain baffled at what happened. To not let the boy wait, I ran out the door and held the girl as gently as I could and found the boy was waiting at the stairs. I went ahead and the boy followed as I maneuvered the hallways to the front door of the Inn. Some time has passed by the time it was. The night was somewhat cold but apart from the rare breeze that passed, it wasn't too bad. The girl was sleeping on one of the pillows and I had grabbed and a blanket the boy had gotten before going outside. The boy was sitting on a rock outside the front of the Inn, and I was sitting on a rock close to the boy's looking back on today. "It all started with these two. It's all their fault I'm sleeping outside for who knows how long. It's their fault I almost killed Alyut." I thought to myself. Then I thought about how the two weren't bad kids at all, so I started to reconsider. "But, maybe if I told Alyut. Maybe if I was as chill as I usually am." Then I heard the voice of the boy and trying to get my attention. "Raydn?" "Yeah? What's up?" "Why are we out here in the cold?" "I'm starting my sentence. It started with saving you two and after stabbing Alyut, that more than quadruples my sentence." "I know but why did you bring Mia and I out here?" "You two are mine now. You two don't have parents and while the others could take care of you just fine, I'm doing it correctly. You've seen how Alyut is. You hit a baseball to that tree over there..." I said while pointing to a tree close by. "He'll yell at you. You wouldn't want to live like that, right? One filled with yelling?" I continued. "Not at all." "But don't think of me as your Parental Guardian but more of a teammate. You aren't a Guardian but your summoning will help us out. You have Vargas and Selena under your belt, who knows what else you'll get." "T...Teammate?" "Yeah." "A farmer like me?" "Farmer isn't what you are but what you were. You're a summoner and I've heard that you can change forms." "That used to come from a stone called Model-E that was a biometal but after it broke from battle, it became a part of me. It allows me to materialize ice gauntlets and armor from an icy metal. Also allows me to control ice." "Well you know mine, so what is yours?" "My name? Is that what your asking?" "Good thing you're sharp. That's what I'm asking for." "Daniel. Daniel Razak. The girl is Mia. Heh. Kinda funny how I became her Guardian then you became ours." "Good to know, Daniel." "I'm also fifteen and Mia is twelve." "Also good to know. Well, Rina's our youngest at nineteen, Ramna and Ophelia are twenty, Farlon is twenty one, Lunaris and I are twenty two, and Alyut is twenty three." I said. Daniel paused for a bit. "I'm sorry I made you get in trouble with Alyut." "Nah, it's me. If I told him, I would be in my room and you two would sleep inside. It's just I have a love-hate friendship with him." "Relationships can have positive or negative points. The negative points start at the point where it tips, then where it breaks, where it hurts, and where you can't take anymore. All of them make it hard to keep a relationship going." "Did you come up with that? If so then a sharp Philosopher would make a great addition to The Guardians." "Don't worry Raydn. It's not like it doesn't happen. I've been in the middle of one for a long time. I know how it is." "It's all because the Gods don't have faith in us anymore. When they lost faith, everything went downhill. Really sucks..." "Don't be like this Raydn. It pains me to see you like this. It might pain the others too. But I'm willing help you feel better. "Aw shucks Daniel, you don't have to be like this." "It's really nothing. Helping you could help me help Mia better." "Killing two birds with one stone. If your able to more power to you but we better get some shut-eye. Tomorrow we start training and I believe that you and Mia will be trained too." "I guess so, Alright Raydn." Daniel said. We then both stood up from the rock and went to the spots where we put down our pillows and blankets, got comfortable, and tried to sleep. I said good night to Daniel but he was already asleep. I pulled the covers over my chest and rested them on my neck. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep. "I am Lucius, God of this gate." A voice said from the darkness of my sights. Then a light appeared and shone on the darkness I saw. Darkness was only what in my line of sight and I felt dirt under my feet. "Lucius. What is your business with me?" I asked. "It's concerning today's events." "I didn't think that would be brought up again. I'm sleeping outside now because I saved two kids that were dying and almost killing Alyut more than quadrupled my sentence. Can you send me back now?" "But you need a bigger punishment for almost killing Alyut." "Why? And what are you going to do to me?" "Alyut. He is our most valuable Guardian. This is for almost killing our most loyal fool." The light said before it blinded me causing me to lose conscious. But soon enough I felt dirt under my feet and everything was in color. I looked around to see similar environment to the one we were sleeping in but no Inn in sight. Nothing actually. Daniel and Mia weren't near and neither were the blankets and pillows. Nothing. No Edila. No Temple of Light. Everything was like it was before life. Maybe that was what Lucius did. He made me experience a purgatory or something. I then tried to move my legs. They wouldn't budge. I tried my arms. Nothing. I couldn't move at all other than my head. I looked around to see humans show up. Though everything was moving so fast. Like a history film around man's growth. I was experiencing man growing and building civilization. Everything was calming but disturbing. But then the ground under me moved to another village. It was familiar. It gave me heavy déjà vu. Why was it like this? Then I saw a child that moved much slower than the others which took a while to snap in my head but when it did I realized that was me. Me at an age before the Guardians were formed. Me at a careless age. The younger me looked around twelve but before I could think harder about it, it sped up. Then it went black and after a bit everything appeared. Meteors ravaged the land, floods swept through the land like Amdahl's breeze, natural disasters destroyed everything, and the ground started to split apart. Everything was in hell and disaster. Then, at the corner of my eye I spotted something that was flying towards me. I turned around to see a meteor hurling itself at me. All I could do was watch it, I couldn't dodge or block but watch. When it hit, it felt like a meteor would feel if it hit you. Then, more black with the light of Lucius starting to shine soon after when I blacked out. "I'm surprised that you and the other loyal Guardians still follow us. Humans are pathetic creatures following their common sense. We have given up on you but keep fighting for us you naive creatures. You fools wouldn't know better......" Lucius said with disgrace in his voice. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ My gosh, sorry this was heavy. Well, reason why this was shorter and had more dialogue is because of my family vacation to Toronto giving me less time and this was done in less than three months but did take me at least two weeks. Anyway, other than that, I'm going to make these more interesting and more adventurous and hopefully anything that will stop me from writing other than school and gaming will be shortened so I can have Chapter 1 length stories and Chapter 2 levels of epic. And if you want too vote on the poll below. Did you like the chapter? Yes No Middle Well thats the end of this one, Hope you enjoyed!~ZeroGx Category:Blog posts